


Post Reveal book I

by SkaleN



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Big Gay Love Story, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24053890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkaleN/pseuds/SkaleN
Summary: It's been months that Lena and Kara haven't talked.While Kara is broken from the distance between them, not knowing that Lena knows her deepest secret, Lena is already working on her new project.Both of them are heartbroken, trying to move forward while National City is falling apart under the pressure of technology and modernism.Will their relationship stay that way for good? or will it become stronger than ever?Either way, it's not going to be the same again.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

, "As for his sister, Lena Luthor, no response. Lex Luthor will be buried in the National City crime grave in the land of 'iron heights' prison"...

Kara turned off the TV. She sat next to Alex, who was pouring wine for both of them.

"Have you and Lena talked lately?" she asked

"No, not much" kara answered

"Did something happen?" Alex could notice that Kara was a little upset,

"Are you two okay?"

"Yes, of course, we are" kara lied. In fact, she and Lena haven't talked in months now.

"Kara.." Alex was suspicious

"Everything is fine, I just don't want to bother her at work... She's probably busy, that's all" kara said, not believing for a second that that was the case.

"Come on, I know you," Alex said, kara looked at the floor,

"You're going through something," she leaned over to see kara's face. Kara started to play with her fingers nervously,

"It's just... She hasn't called me or even texted... We didn't see each other for a long time and she doesn't seem to care. I mean it's like she's a ghost"

Alex's expression changed, "that is not okay. And it's also not very like her. you two are very close friends. if she didn't call, maybe you should try to talk to her?... Check that everything is okay?"

Kara looked at her sister and nodded, "I will".

Alex finished her glass and stood up," I gotta go, Kelly is waiting for me. I promised her I will come home early today"

Kara giggled. She had a big silly smile all over her face

"shut up," Alex said and walked out of the apartment.

\\\Later\\\

Kara was standing outside of Lena's office. The door was locked.

She knocked.   
no, response.

She knocked again.   
still, no response.

"Lena, it's me, are you there?" she asked.

Yes, Lena was there, drinking every drop of wine she had in the many bottles on her desk.

"Lena, please, we haven't talked in a while, I'm worried about you"  
Lena didn't feel like answering. She moved a player on her chessboard and finished her glass.

Kara looked through the door and saw her best friend, she did not expect to see her behaving this strangely.

"I heard of the new project you have been working on. Obsidian North, isn't it? Would you tell me about it?" she tried to get her to talk.

"So you are here as a reporter..?" Lena finally answered. She was looking right through the door, into kara's eyes, like she knew kara was looking at her too.

"No Lena, of course not," Kara said, " I'm here to check on you. I feel like something happen between us ever since... Well ever since you killed Lex..."

Lena moved another player on the board. Lex's death was still very confusing.

"Lena, just open up, I only want to talk" kara begged.

Lena kept moving the players on the board like she was trying to tease her. Kara wasn't sure in what way.

"Lena, please open the door!" kara practically yelled.

Lena got up from the couch. She walked to the door and put both of her hands on it.   
For a second, kara forgot the door was there and placed her hands right where Lena's were. Lena was staring at the door.

She knew kara was looking at her back, and so she was staring at her, disappointed.

Kara wasn't sure what to do now. All she wanted to do was to touch Lena's hands, to feel them. Not the cold metal door.  
Lena took her hands off the door and stepped back.

"Sorry kara, I can't do that," she said and went back to her desk,

"Lena, I just want to know what's wrong" Kara didn't give up,

Lena poured some more wine to her glass, "go away kara" she drank it all at once, "and don't bother to come back "

Kara's eyes burned with tears. Her phone rang. there was an emergency at the DEO, she had to leave.  
The blond confused girl took her glasses off, changed to her Supergirl outfit, and flew away, not letting the tears fall.


	2. pilot part II

Lena was walking down the street, happy but not as happy as she could've been under other circumstances.

"Mrs. Luthor what a wonderful day," a man that was passing beside her said with a big smile.

"It is indeed," she said and grabbed a cup of coffee from the coffee cart that stood at the entrance of the park. She sat on a bench and took the cup closer to her lips.

The birds were singing and the streets were quiet and almost empty of people. The sun was shining all over the place.  
Then, Lena heard a scream. One turned to a few' and before the young brunette knew it' everyone was screaming.   
She got up and dropped her cup of coffee to the sight of a huge building, right in front of the park, burning.   
It was L-Corp.

People were running all around the park, panicking. Mothers were looking for their children, men were looking for their wives.

The coffee cart fell on the sidewalk as people were running over it to escape.  
The building started falling apart and huge pieces of it were falling into the park and lighting everything on fire.

Lena could see Kara, well, Supergirl, trying to put off the fire and rescue people. Firefighters were all over the place by that time.  
Helicopters with huge bags of water surrounded the area, ordering people to evacuate. Everything happened so fast.

Lena looked up and saw the 'L' on the top of the building starting to break. No more than 10 seconds later, it collapsed and fell from the sky.

Lena was standing right underneath it. And it seemed to her like it was going to crash at her and everyone else around her. It was terrifying.

For a fragile of a second, lens wished Kara came to save her.

But that feeling passed right away, once Kara did so.

The brunette she felt someone pushing her. She heard the sound of the crash and fell on the ground. She slowly sat back up. Everything was covered with dust. Her hand was hurting. She must've broken it.  
She got up and saw Supergirl, trapped, under the burning 'L'. Probably instead of her.

Lena walked closer and saw Kara. The hurting superhero lifted her hand, waiting for Lena to grab it and help her.

But Lena didn't take it.

"Lena!" Kara called her while trying to rescue herself. The number of bricks was too big and heavy, even for her, and the smoke and heat made it impossible to escape.

"Lena please!" she was having trouble breathing

Lena was already walking away. It felt horrible.   
She could hear Kara screaming in pain, but she didn't turn around, she didn't stop walking, she couldn't.

"Lena! Pl-Please!" Kara couldn't keep her eyes open as she was throwing up blood, failing to escape.  
Lena felt her worst nightmare come true, but she couldn't stop walking.  
"Lena!"

"Lena!"

"Lena! Open up!"

Lena suddenly heard Kara's voice. This time, from the real world.  
She turned off the VR. Her eyes turned green again and she got off the chair.  
"Lena are you there?" she heard Kara on the other side of the door  
"didn't you hear what I said yesterday?" she replied.  
Kara took a deep breath, she was still hurt.  
"if you won't let Kara Danvers in, maybe you'll let that reporter from Catco in"  
"what?" Lena was confused   
"I was sent to interview you about Obsidian Tech... Your new project"  
Lena felt like she had better things to do than to talk to the one that broke her heart and tore her emotional world apart.  
"It's still on trials," she said and went towards the balcony at her office.  
Kara was annoyed by the answer, "that's it? You're just gonna be mad at me for no reason and break our friendship??"

"Oh, I'm not the one who broke it" Lena was angry too,  
"what do you mean?" Kara was confused  
Lena suddenly felt a wave of rage that took over, she never meant to say the next words," Kara get the hell out of here before I call security! Come back when you stop being such a manipulating selfish person who only does what's best for them. You broke this friendship! To pieces! You broke me!" she yelled.   
As the words came out of her mouth she understood what she's done.  
Kara was way too angry to get hurt at this point, she could hear the pain in Lena's words, "fine. But when you get over this, whatever this is, call me. I'm always here for you"

"I won't," Lena said and turned the VR back on. Her eyes turned silver.

\\\Alex's house\\\

A knock sounded on Alex's door.  
"Go... Go get it," Kelly said out of breath. Alex kept kissing her, "whoever this is, they can wait," she said and kissed Kelly's neck.  
"No... no that's not nice" she pulled back and turned her face to the door, "who is it??" she shouted at the door. Her voice cracked and Alex couldn't help but laugh.  
"It's... It's Kara... Alex?" Kara was standing with her back against the door, trying to forget what she saw through it, "Alex are you there?"  
Alex freaked out. She knew Kara watched her and Kelly kissing. She got off the couch and made sure Kelly was fully covered with the blanket.   
"What's wrong?" Alex opened the door.  
Kara wasn't surprised by the direct question. Her sister knew her best and could tell when something happens to her.

"It's Lena"  
Kara stepped inside. Kelly didn't need a therapy degree to tell that she was troubled. It felt like a good time to leave, 

"I'll call you later," she said and hurried off the couch.  
'Thank you' Alex said with her lips only.

The door closed behind Kelly and Kara was already sitting on the couch.  
"She's mad at me" she immediately started talking.  
"I take that as a 'yes we talked' "   
"No, she wouldn't even open the door... she said some pretty bad things" Kara's voice cracked  
Alex hugged her.  
"She... She said that I broke our friendship... That I broke her" a tear rolled on Kara's cheek  
"no. Hey, she didn't mean that" Alex was trying to comfort her sister, "do you know what she's mad about? I mean, she hasn't been herself ever since Lex died"  
"I thought it was that too" Kara wrapped herself in Alex's lap, "but the more we talked, the more personal it got"

Alex got up. She grabbed a few slices of pizza and heated them in the microwave, "maybe Supergirl can find out what's wrong" she suggested and handed over one hot slice of pizza to Kara.  
Kara's phone rang.  
"Crap!" she looked at the screen 

"What??" Alex sat next to her

"The article! I'm supposed to hand over the piece tomorrow! And I never got the interview..."

"Lena?" Alex made a quick guess 

"Yes..." 

"Maybe Supergirl can help with that as well," Alex said and gave her sister a warm hug.   
Kara tried to get Alex's hands off her so she can take another slice.  
She took one and ate half of it in one bite.  
"wait... You meant like, right now??" she asked with her mouth full   
"Yes, dummy! Now! You need to understand what's going on... Or at least get some information for the article"

Kara got up and jumped off Alex's window into the night skies.


	3. Cut The Crap

Kara landed on the balcony of Lena's office. She took a quick look around but didn't manage to find Lena.

"Did you know that we all have eyebrows?" she heard a voice from inside.

The window was unlocked and so, Kara could just walk inside.

"I mean they're right there, above our eyes, and we can't even see them" Lena continued. She was not at her best at these moments.

"Lena?" Kara saw her best friend sitting on her desk chair,

"Are you okay?" she asked, not being able to ignore the horrible smell of alcohol that filled the office.

"Do you know why we even have eyebrows?" Lena kept ignoring Supergirl's questions

"Lena, you are clearly drunk, would you please put the glass down?" Kara approached her carefully.

Lena closed her eyes once Kara stood in front of her, "their job is to keep the sweat out of our eyes" she surprisingly chose to ignore the fact that it was Kara, again, this time in the Supergirl costume.

"I heard that Kara Danvers came to see you today" Kara tried to start a conversation. She could tell that Lena was too drunk and careless to respond. The truth was that Lena didn't feel good at all.

"Did she also tell you about my new project?" the CEO kept pretending and laid her head on her palm.

"Yes, she did actually. How is it going?" Kara wanted to get more information,

"Why would you care?" Lena asked, almost passing out on her desk.

Kara chose to ignore the question, "you didn't answer to her though... did something happen between the two of you?"

Lena put her glass down. She was thinking of an answer that will satisfy her. In the min-time, Kara couldn't help herself but pick up the empty bottles that were on the floor.

"No... I don't recall anything of the sort" Lena finally responded and stood up slowly,

"Let me help you" Supergirl rushed to her,

"I don't need your help" Lena hurried to the couch.

"Are you mad at Kara for some reason?" Kara tried again. 

Lena kept walking but then stepped on the carpet and fell.

"I've got you" Kara caught her just before she hit the floor.

Lena seemed to have trouble standing up. She was so dizzy, but she didn't seem surprised.

This has happened before.

"How much did you drink???" Kara asked. She felt so horrible.

"A glass or two..," Lena mumbled and with Kara's help lay down on the couch.

"You really hurt m-...Kara's feelings" the Kryptonian felt the tears burning in her eyes again.

"Please cut the crap," Lena said and placed her head on Kara's hips.

"What do you mean?" Kara asked, covering her best friend with a blanket.

Lena took off her heels. She knew that she was mad at Kara, and yet, she felt so safe with her. She wasn't thinking clearly. She wouldn't have done that if she had cared just a little more.

"Tell Kara Obsidian North is not fully ready yet. But we are close and people have already started to use it. I'm quite proud of my work" she said. She would never tell Kara such a thing. She wasn't her friend. She wasn't. They weren't.

"What about you being mad at her?" Supergirl couldn't help but ask.

Lena took a deep breath. All she wanted to do was to tell kara the truth, that she knew.  
Knew her deepest secret, that she knew exactly who she's talking to.  
She wanted to do it so badly. To scream at her for what she's done. to make Kara feel like she had lost her forever.   
But then, Kara placed her soft hand on Lena's waist. And a wave of warmth filled her body. Spread from the point of the touch to the tips of her fingers. She felt so protected, so loved.   
She wanted to feel that forever, to stop time and just be there with Kara.

Kara felt the same. A feeling that she has never felt before. It was confusing, but just like Lena, she wanted it to never stop.

"I can't handle it right now" Lena answered Kara's question. She made herself comfortable on Kara's lap and fell asleep.


	4. My Name

"That's it?!" Snapper couldn't be angrier,

"That's all she was willing to say" Kara answered nervously.

"What happened to you, Danvers?? You used to be best friends with one of our biggest sources. You used to know everything about her. You are the only reporter I've been sending to interview the Luthors for years! And you always go to her, and you two play 'house' together and being unprofessional... But you ALWAYS, always get me what I need"

Kara didn't know what to say. She felt underrated.

"Lena Luthor has been a huge scoop for years and this is her big breakthrough. I swear Danvers, I will fire you if you blow this up!" he yelled

"Lena is more than just a source! I don't know what happened.. And we do not play 'house' or whatever" Kara said and tried to sound smart.

"You have 48 hours!" Snapper yelled.

Kara rushed out of his office.

Her phone rang. It was Alex.

"Alex" she needed to hear her sister's voice

"Kara, we need your help" Alex couldn't wait for another second,

"What do you need me for?" Kara took off her glasses and hurried out of the building.

"We are dealing with a group of people that are blocking the streets and the entire neighborhood," J'ohn told the superhero,

"Okay, why aren't the cops dealing with them?" Kara was confused. She took off to the skies.

"They tried" J'ohn answered, "but every person in the area just got sucked into it"

"Into what?" Kara asked and suddenly stopped flying.

She looked down and saw a huge group of people walking down the street and blocking all the traffic. Every person that was walking near them joined immediately.

"What is that?" Kara went down to take a closer look.  
"Their eyes..." she said. She was shocked.

"What is it Supergirl?" Alex was trying to understand what her sister was dealing with.

"It's like they're all blind. Their eyes' color is silver..." the Kryptonian landed on the sidewalk and watched the people.   
They seemed like some mind-controlled zombies. 

"Hey, sir! Excuse me... hey!" the superhero was trying to get the people to respond. But it was like they weren't even there. She looked deep into their eyes.

"Alex I think they're being hypnotized or controlled somehow"

"Are you sure?" Alex was searching for an explanation in the alien database.

"This is not a natural color. Not for aliens and definitely not for humans" Supergirl used her x-ray vision   
"This is some sort of technology..."

"Technology that we know nothing about! You should come back now" J'ohn ordered.

"No, wait!" Kara took a gaze at the front of the group.

"Kara, come back," Alex said

"No. it's... It's Lena" she ran to the brunette,

"Lena are you okay?" Kara held her shoulder. Lena didn't listen, she couldn't.

"Kara, I repeat, come back!" Alex said

"Wait! Lena, please stop! This is obsidian north, isn't it? This is not how it's supposed to work"

Lena didn't respond 

"Kara! This is the last time! Come back, it's too dangerous" Alex said

Lena stopped walking. She passed two fingers over her eyes. Their color changed back to green. Kara was so grateful. But soon enough, Kara realized lens was just standing there and gazing at her. The rest of the people kept walking.

Something was still wrong.

"Kara?"

Kara heard a voice. Lena.

No.

The brunette was looking deep in the superhero's eyes.

Kara held her breath. She looked down again, making sure she was still wearing the Supergirl costume.

She was.

She was looking into Lena's eyes. They were empty. Nothing but anger and disappointment.

She could feel her heart, breaking... her entire world crushing on her shoulders. The sound of her name had never hurt more.   
She couldn't move, she couldn't talk, and she couldn't breathe.  
Lena kept observing her. She's finally getting what she deserved/ and it was just the beginning.

Kara's heart pounded. She felt so fragile, so vulnerable.

She has realized that she had lost her best friend, her family, the woman that made her the happiest.   
Lena could see Kara's heart, breaking. She took no pleasure in it. She felt the same pain. But she also felt betrayed, and angry, like she was drowning and suffocating with pain and loneliness.

She took a step closer. Kara didn't realize what she was facing,

"Lena, I didn't mean to-" 

Lena punched her. Before she had the chance to apologize. The brunette managed to knock her out.

"Supergirl? Supergirl?! Kara!" Alex didn't like the sound of the punch.

"I am... I'm here" Kara got up slowly. Lena was gone.

"What the hell just happened??" Alex didn't come down.

"She... She punched me" Kara was still shocked, "she punched me, Alex"

"Is she okay? Did she break her hand or something?" Alex was confused,

"No, I... I don't know, I... She's gone" Kara was slowly remembering what has just happened.

"I don't get it, why did she punch you?" Alex leaned on the desk at the DEO,

"Alex... She said my name" Kara whispered with a sniffle, "she said my name and punched me. She... She knows. She knows I'm Supergirl"


	5. Broken Hearts

"Are you sure?" Alex asked for the millionth time this evening.

"Yes, yes Alex, I'm sure" Kara repeated once again. She looked down and put her hands on her forehead. Alex saw that and leaned over. She put her hands on Kara's knees.

Kara looked at her sister, her eyes were red of tiredness and crying. Last night was rough.

"Hey look at me," Alex called softly, "everything is going to be okay. I know you and I know Lena. You will get through this. I promise"

"You can't promise that" Kara felt hopeless, "I betrayed her... the only person that she trusted... I lied to her and I let her down. She is drinking and using this weird technology she invented. And we both know it's not working the way it should. She punched me, Alex. She is THAT mad... and I just can't-"

"Shh... Kara, hey! You are right, I can't promise you anything right now. Only one thing, that I am here, whatever you need I am here for you okay? I promise you at least that"

Kara fell into Alex's lap, crying and hurting,

"What am I going to do?" she whispered

"I am not sure" Alex hugged her sister as tight as she could.

\\\Meanwhile at L-Corp\\\

"Is that it?" A man in a black mask asked

"Yes, it's not much, but I can make more" Lena said.

"This will be enough. For now" he said, taking the shining silver suitcase from Lena.  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked

"Yes," Lena answered simply

"I know this is a big decision, but remember that you are doing the right thing miss Luthor," he said and put the suitcase on her desk.

"We'll see" she responded, standing next to him,

"Are you sure that this is all you got?" He asked one more time and unlocked the suitcase

"Yes I'm sure," she said.

The suitcase opened. Green, glowing light burst out of it

"This is all the kryptonite that I have"


	6. Caffeine And Sugar

Loud knocks sounded on Kara's door,

"What the h-" Kara woke up slowly and sat on her bed. She had this weird taste in her mouth.

Eww...

"I'm going to kick this door in I swear!" she heard her sister from outside,

"No! Don't break it! I'm coming, wait!" Kara almost fell out of her bed, rushing to the door.

"What are you doing here so early?" Kara asked,

"Early?! It's almost 11 am! You weren't picking up my calls, I was worried" Alex said

"11 am?! Oh my God, I am late!" Kara freaked out

"Late for what?" Alex was amused.

Kara used her super-speed to get ready,

"My deadline is today! The article... crap!" she ate the first thing she found in the fridge.

"Why did you wake up so late?" Alex set down on Kara's dining table chair.

"I didn't sleep well..." Kara stopped running around the house.

"It is it because of-"

"Lena" Kara grabbed her bag, "I was thinking about her all night and fell asleep late..." she took her coat.

"Kara just relax," Alex said quietly

"No, I can't, have I have too much on my plate right now" she put on the coat

"Just take a deep breath" Alex tried to come her down,

"I've got to be focused" Kara explained. She was about to get out,

"Kara, wait!" Alex said

"Alex, I told you I'm late," Kara said once more,

"Believe me, you don't want to show up to work like this" she started to laugh,

"What?? Alex, what's wrong??" Kara was out of her mind,

"I don't think the dressing code at Catco has anything against bathrobes but still..."

Kara looked down and saw that she was wearing her pale blue bathrobe instead of her coat,

"Oh Rao"

\\\one second later at Catco\\\

"Danvers! Where have you been?!" Snapper was furious

"I'm so sorry!" Kara held her notebook and pen is so tight, she was going to break them.

"Do you have it, Danvers?" He didn't come down,

"Have what?" asked the confused reporter. That lack of sleep and whole 'Lena issue' has really gotten into her. So much that she has forgotten about the article. Obsidian North's one.

"The piece Danvers! I have an article to hand in in an hour! Do you have the piece about Luthor?!" He punched on the desk,

"No I- I had some trouble getting it... I'm going through a lot right now..." she tried to explain.

Snapper turned red, "is it because of Olsen?" he asked, "I know you two were close"

"What? No! James and I are coworkers, friends! Nothing more" Kara was disgusted

"You WERE coworkers. He left and I have a new boss that needs that new article! Danvers, you screwed this up! I don't have any more time to give you! I'll give the assignment to your trainee. YOU ARE SUSPENDED!" he yelled and stormed out of the office.

"You can't do that!" she ran after him

"Yeah? Watch me" he kept walking

"I'll get it, okay? Please!" she didn't give up,

"Go home, Danvers. Solve your love issues" he fastened his walking.

"I don't have any-" she stopped walking and stood there, angry and confused.

Kara was so angry and frustrated. She didn't have any love issues to solve.

She didn't. She didn't.

Just Lena.

"Wow... You look-" a familiar voice pulled her out of her thoughts,

"Brainy!" she turned around, "what are you doing here?"

"I came to bring Nia this drink made of caffeine and sugar. I believe you call it coffee" he looked strangely at the cup.

"Oh..." Kara wasn't sure how to react,

"Is everything okay?" he asked her,

"Yes, yes, everything is fine" Kara responded. Brainy knew she was lying.

"You better give it to her before it gets cold," she added breezily and stabilized her glasses.

"Yes, of course," he said and hurried to find Nia.

Kara opened her phone and placed it next to her ear,

"Kara" J'ohn answered

"J'ohn, I know you just came back to help the DEO for a while and I don't want to be a burden..."

"Whatever you need Kara," he said shortly,

"Are you at the DEO right now?" she asked

"Yes"

"Do you have something that I can do? I can use a distraction"

"Say no more," he responded, and Kara could literally, feel him, smiling,

"I'll be there," Kara said, and just like that, disappeared as she was never there.


	7. Get Your Kara Danvers Back

"I have got to say, this new suit fits you," Alex said on the coms,

"Yeah well, Cisco is a pure genius," Kara said while she was flying above National City.

"You really like it don't you?" Alex smiled,

"Oh yeah" Kara felt the wind blowing in her face, and the sun burning on her cheeks.

Alex turned off the coms. She pulled J'ohn to side.

"I am worried about her" she started, "she got suspended and ever since she's only... Supergirl"

"I agree," J'ohn said, "this all 'Lena-reveal' thing has really gotten into her head"

"You think all this is happening because of Lena?" Alex asked,

"I'm afraid so," he answered, "it's like she's shutting Kara Danvers off. She focuses only at being Supergirl"

Alex's expression changed, she was more worried by the second.

"Alex..." J'ohn wanted to comfort her,

"The only time she has ever shut off Kara Danvers was when... when mon-el left" Alex remembered. That wasn't an easy time for any of them.

"I guess Lena just means that much to her," J'ohn said.

Alex was confused, she really needed to talk to her sister.

\\\Evening/ Kara's apartment\\\

"Hey" Kara opened the door. She was waiting for Alex.

Kara was prepared for that talk. It sounded important when they talked on the phone a few minutes earlier.

Alex walked inside, Kara could tell how nervous.

"Can we talk?" Alex was playing with her hair. She didn't make any eye contact with Kara,

"Yes, sure. Is everything okay?" Kara set down on the couch,

"That is actually what I was going to ask you" Alex didn't sit down. She was too troubled.

"You haven't tried it to get your job at Catco back... or make any contact with people... Which is not really like you... all you are doing these days is... you know, being Supergirl"

"Well, Supergirl has a lot on her plate right now. It's my duty" Kara said, trying to convince Alex, but, mostly herself that it was true. Then, she covered herself with a blanket.

Alex integrated her hands and gave Kara a look that seemed a bit judging,

"Kara, yesterday you spent two hours beating up a couple of thieves for no reason when the police already had them"

It was necessary to be mentioned. In fact, Kara was waiting for her to bring that up. She knew Alex was right about that, but even SHE couldn't tell what was going on with herself,

"What's your point?"

"Is all this happening... because of Lena?" Alex looked at her younger sister sadly. She didn't want to make Kara feel uncomfortable.

Kara thought for a second. That was not the first time she's asked herself that question and yet, she hasn't come to an answer yet,  
She was looking down on the floor and trying out figure what to say.   
Alex was about to change the subject but then Kara looked back up,

"No! Of course not. I mean, yeah, I am a little upset but she'll forgive me eventually... I mean she has to, right?" Kara did her best to sound positive,

"Kara, I'm not sure about that anymore," Alex said and sat next to the blue-eyed girl,

"What do you mean?" Kara seemed worried,

"You stopped trying... Stopped working... Barely eating or sleeping..." Alex put the facts on the table,

"So?" Kara's voice cracked. She knew what was coming next.

"Kara, you always eat! Sleeping is one of your favorite activities! Being a reporter is your dream job... and Lena... since when do you give up on Lena?? You never give up Kara! Not on her!" Alex raised her voice.

Kara seemed even sadder than before. She knew her sister was right. She has never given up on Lena.

Ever.

And she likes food as much as she likes being alive.

"You're right, Lena has been everything to me in the past few years... Well, at least when you weren't around. She has been there for me at all times. Always on my side"  
Kara started,

"S- She is so important to me Alex, her safety... I couldn't live with myself if anything happens to her. She makes me feel different... she has another perspective about the world, because of what she's been through. She makes me smile and she is simply a genius! She is one of the strongest women I've ever known. And Alex... When she said my name... when she punched me... it- it just broke my heart... I- I can't bear it, not now"

Kara closed her eyes, remembering at the better days when a Luthor and a Super worked together side by side.

Tears rolled on her red cheeks. She was blushing.

"Well then, pull it together Kara! Get your job back, try to work out things with Lena, come to game nights again! Get your Kara Danvers back!" Alex smiled and hugged her sister.

"You can do this, I know you can"

"Thank you Alex" Kara whispered to her sister


	8. Just Friends (?)

"Wake up! Wake up! Come on Alex Danvers, YOU ARE LATE!" Kelly called Alex who was still asleep.

"I made breakfast and everything... Even though I'm not that good, but you need to eat" Kelly rushed with breakfast to the bed.

"Good morning," Alex said and kissed her, "there you go" Kelly put the plate on Alex's hips.

"May I get a fork? Alex laughed, "And a coffee... Like 2 glasses of it... Maybe 3... No! I need a pool full of coffee... yes! Do you have a pool with coffee for me?" Alex was still a little bit sleepy.

"You are really tired, aren't you?" Kelly laughed,

"I am" Alex threw herself into the pillows on the bed,

"But you came home early last night" Kelly was confused,

"Yes, but I couldn't fall asleep. I had a few things on my mind" Alex got up and started to eat.

"What kind of things?" Kelly asked

"It's a little personal," Alex responded,

"It's okay, you can tell me, and maybe I can help. I'm a therapist after all" Kelly leaned on the kitchen table.

"It's Kara" Alex started, "I went to see her last night and something she said got me thinking..."

"In a good way or a bad way?" Kelly was interested,

"I don't know... just generally thinking. It's not a big deal" Alex apologized,

"It is if it kept you up all night" Kelly went towards the bed,

"She and lens had this fight... it's a big one, I don't doubt that. But lately, it just seemed like it's affecting her more than it should"

"Are they talking?" Kelly asked,

"No. Lena is very angry. And Kara has lost all hope to get her back. She is heart-broken..." Alex added some extra details,

"Sounds like a big dramatic lovers' fight," Kelly said. She was joking, of course, but Alex was disturbed by the cooperation.

Kelly could see it, "is it because she's... you know, Supergirl?"

Alex almost choked when she heard that, "you know?"

"I am a sister with Superman's best friend" she smirked, "and also they have the same birthmark on their forehead"

"They do, don't they?" Alex smiled, but she still seemed upset,

"So I'm guessing Lena found out..." Kelly set on the bed,

"Yes but that's not it" Alex continued,

"When Kara and I talked, she was devastated... She said Lena means the world to her... that she won't forgive herself if anything happens to her. And she told me that Lena broke her heart..." Alex started, hoping that Kelly has got the point,

"And at first I thought she was just really upset, and they are good friends, I know that but, Kelly..." Alex sighed,   
"The way she talks about her... And the way she has been behaving lately... It's even worse than mon-el"

"A boyfriend I'm guessing?" Kelly used her skills,

"Ex" Alex corrected,  
"He left a few years ago. Kara loved him, and when he was gone-- 'Kara Danvers was a mistake'. And now Lena is angry and hurting and Kara got suspended... she does nothing about it, she quits game nights, almost doesn't eat or sleep, always working as Supergirl... It feels to me like she's shutting Kara Danvers off all over again"

"Did you tell her how you feel about it?" Kelly asked 

"Yes, that's when she said those things about Lena. She said she's going to make things different and pull it back together or at least, I think she will" Alex put her head between her hands.

"Do you think she will?" Kelly asked, "It sounds bad"

"I don't know. Maybe the only thing that can fix this is Lena's forgiveness"

Kelly placed her hand on Alex's shoulder. She looked deep into her confused eyes,

"What do you think about the way she spoke about her?" She asked Alex,

"What do you think?" Alex looked at her.

Kelly hesitated. She wasn't sure if she's the one that should tell Alex what it looked like. But she knew Alex knew what was going on, she only needed to feel like she wasn't the only one noticing.

"Well if you ask me, it sounds like Kara may have feelings for Lena. Feelings that are stronger than 'just friends'" Kelly answered, trying to sound as professional as she could.

She saw Alex wasn't happy with that answer.

"Why do you feel bad about this?" She asked, "I thought it was good news"

"I don't feel bad, I feel guilty... if she loves her or even has the tiniest thought about her, why wouldn't she tell me? Wasn't I there enough for her? Am I a bad sister?" Alex looked even more upset than earlier,

"Maybe she doesn't know how she feels yet, or maybe she's just not ready," Kelly said with confidence.   
Alex gave her a sad smile, "maybe"

Alex's phone rang,  
"J'ohn, what's wrong?" she immediately picked up

"It's happening again. The eyes and the huge mass of people" he said,

"Okay, I'm on my way, is Kara there yet?"

"No. she didn't show up for work today," J'ohn said.


	9. Doors, Lies And Water On The Floor

Kara knocked on the door to Lena's office,

"Lena are you there?"

Lena recognized her best friend's voice. She emptied the last glass of wine and tried to get off the couch.   
She was so dizzy, she couldn't even stand straight and Kara obviously saw that through the door.

"Lena, open up," the Kryptonian said, knocking again.

Lena lay down on the couch. It was either that or, throwing up the dinner she never had a few hours ago,

"Kick it in, we both know you can" she mumbled

Kara didn't answer, she felt the tears burning in her eyes again.

"Come on! You wanted us to talk! Kick it in and we'll talk" Lena was too drunk to care.

It made Kara angry. After all this time. Anger. The last thing she thought she'd feel, considering the circumstances,

"Fine," she said and gently ripped the door out of its hinge.

Lena was surprised.   
Kara was even more surprised.

The CEO was so wasted, she could barely open her eyes, not to mention standing up.

"Lena, we need to talk," Kara said quietly.

"Yes, we do. About how you lied to me. You hypocrite" Lena started.

Kara realized she had a lot to say after so long,

"To my face. How you have betrayed me... made me look like a fool. A Luthor and a Super..." Lena's voice was so quiet. It was shuddering and for some reason, she was very calm,

"I was your friend and Supergirl's enemy, but you kept pretending. Liar. And sadly, a good one" her voice cracked after she held herself for so long,

Tears were rolling on Kara's cheeks, "All I ever wanted to do was to protect you" she whispered,

"Because I'm a Luthor, you of all people should know that I can protect myself. You made everyone lie to me! Alex, James, Winn, J'ohn, Brainy, and Nia... your best friend! And yet, you lied and you hid this from me. I thought we shared all of our secrets, but now ... I don't even know you, Kara. If that's even your real name" Lena stared at her.

"It... It's Kara, Kara Zor-el" Kara tried to be as honest as she could,

"You're from Krypton, the planet my brother's nemesis is from. You can fly... shoot laser beams from your eyes... You can't get hurt from almost anything, and yet, I saved you from that explosion, from criminals with guns... my brother! All I wanted to do was to protect my best friend and now, I don't have one" Lena kept on blaming Kara. Her impression seemed strong and confident, but in the inside, she was heart-broken. The tears were burning in her eyes and that lump down her throat was threatening to come up and let it all out.

"Lena, you still have me! You always do. We are always on the same side" Kara stepped closer,

"in the day of the explosion, I tried to tell you... but I couldn't bear the thought of you hating me for who I am" the blonde sad girl explained,

"I'm not hating you for who you are Kara, I'm hating you for what you've become. A liar and a traitor. We were never on the same side" Lena started to cry. Even she, couldn't beat that feeling. When everything is going to burst out.

"No... I'm not... I-... I tried to tell you, Lena, I did! Just tell me what I can do to make this right" Kara begged.

"Well first, stop flying here on buses" Lena muttered.  
It was the drunk side of her talking, "and take off your glasses" she leaned forward to get more wine.   
Kara grabbed the bottle and glass before Lena could get them,

"Fine, fine... start from the beginning," Lena told her. Not paying attention to the fact that she almost fell from the couch.

Kara took off her glasses, "my name is Kara Zor-El. 28 years ago my planet Krypton was about to explode. My cousin Kal-el was sent to earth for his own protection. He's superman now. I was sent the Earth to protect him. I was told that I was going to have powers here because of the yellow sun"   
Kara took a deep breath, it was not easy for her,   
"krypton's explosion sent a shockwave that knocked my pod off course into the Phantom Zone. I slept there for 24 years until somehow I got to Earth. Kal was already superman and didn't need my protection. I was adopted by Elijah and Jeremiah Danvers and their daughter, Alex. I became Supergirl when I saved Alex from a plane that almost crashed and ever sense-"

"Okay that's enough" Lena started breathing heavily

"What?" Kara was confused

"I can't handle this, I thought I could, but I can't" Lena burst in tears. She hasn't cried that much ever since she found out about Kara's lie.

Kara felt her pain, all she wanted to do was to hold Lena, to hug her.

"I'm here because I want you to forgive me" Kara's voice broke, "I want you to know the truth and to work things out" she looked at Lena, her eyes where shining.  
"I want to be your friend, I... I want to be-.."

"Get out," Lena said. The feeling of the endless sadness that she suddenly felt, didn't go along with the alcohol and she felt like she was going to throw up.

"Lena," Kara whispered

"Get out Kara. Now!" Lena yelled

"At least let me help you" Kara saw that Lena wasn't feeling so good

"I don't need your help, Kara! You... you were my hero... how could you?" her voice cracked, "please" she cried, "just go"

Kara's heart broke from the look on Lena's face. She was so sad and wasted and mostly exhausted. The brunette was so tired of all of this. Kara could tell.   
She turned around and walked out of Lena's office. She stood there, with her back to Lena and closed her eyes, letting the tears fall all the way down till they dropped on the floor, non-stop, like somebody was spilling water on the floor.


	10. Crash

Alex was standing out of her sister's apartment. She already knocked several times so all she could do was wait outside for the Kryptonian to open up. Unlike usually, she was dropping on her without prior notice. Kara didn't mind though. Once she saw that it was her sister behind the door, she opened it with a slight smile of surprise.

"Kara, hey", Alex mumbled and walked inside. She noticed that Kara was talking on the phone with excitement.

"Yes, I'll be there tomorrow, thank you," she hanged up and smiled at her sister, reaching in to hug her.

"Who was that?" Alex asked with a laugh and hugged Kara back.

"That was our new boss at Catco... I explained what happened with Snapper and apologized, and not only that he said it was okay and told me to come back as soon as I can, but he also claimed that he thinks I should work on my own now!" Kara grinned with a blush, which was very odd, considering the events that happened not so long ago.

"He was so nice!"

"That does sound very nice of him", Alex told her and walked to the kitchen, "I'm glad you got your job back".

Something about her smile seemed suspicious, but Kara didn't give it much of a thought and sat on the couch with relief,

"I ordered pizza and pot-stickers. Don't worry, there'll be enough for the both of us", she giggled, "I had a good night of sleep last night too, See?? I told you everything will get back to normal", she told her, trying to sound as positive as she could.

But Alex didn't believe that smiling face she had on. Something was still bothering her and she had the feeling that it had to do with the reason she came to see Kara in the first place. So she walked towards the couch with a soft, yet a little nervous smile.

"Have you talked to Lena?" She asked and sat next to Kara.

"I did actually", the blonde surprised her, "and she let me in this time... sort of". She remembered at their conversation and bit her lower lip, as her body became restless. She tried to find a way to describe it to Alex as a good thing, but still, she couldn't hide the disappointment and pain she was feeling. That irritating sadness that was itching her down her throat was just waiting to finally burst out and destroy everything she thought she had figured out, herself and her friendship with Lena included...

"And..?" She let out, snapping Kara out of her thoughts.

"Oh umm, well, we talked. I revealed to her as much as I could from the truth", the Kryptonian said, "she deserved to get at least a little from me... but it seemed like she couldn't handle it... She didn't want to hear it. It was like our relationship-"

Kara stopped once she heard her words.

Relationship? There was no relationship. There was barely a friendship.

"Like our relationship meant nothing to her... It doesn't seem like she wants to rebuild it", Kara let out, despite her thoughts, and moved closer to Alex.

Her sudden move made Alex freak. She wasn't sure why. Maybe it was what she was trying to figure out how to say so badly, or maybe it was just something about Kara that seemed to confuse her. But whatever it was, it made her panic enough so she immediately got up and stood in front of her younger sister, playing with her fingers and looking down on the floor.

"Your relationship... yeah that's- that is actually what I wanted to talk to you about".

"Oh... Okay, shoot", Kara answered with surprise.

"The last time we talked, you described Lena in a very specific way... a way that I once could relate to", Alex started. She was nervous. So nervous, and she wasn't even sure if she was doing it right. She considered the fact that she might have been even a little afraid of her sister's reaction.

"I don't... what do you mean?" Kara was confused. Well, not really confused, just surprised to hear that Alex noticed. She was used to be read like an open book by Alex all the time. It went to both sides. And she liked it that way because she could share with her, her deepest secrets, and always know that she could count on her to help through.  
But something about Lena just felt like it was beyond Alex's understanding. It has been there for so long that Kara could not realize why it never came up sooner. And most importantly, something about her didn't want Alex to know. 

It wasn't a secret, it just was that one thing she couldn't talk about.

With anyone.

She definitely had a clue or two about what her sister might have been talking about. In fact, she was almost entirely sure that she knew what Alex's words were going to be.

"Sometimes... sometimes we get to know people, and we get this weird feeling that umm... that is a little different than everyone else we have known so far", Alex's voice was extremely high. She felt like a mother or worse, a teacher. This was not how she wanted it to sound like.

"Yes. Lena is different", Kara told her, "She's special".

"Exactly," Alex said, "and you feel different when you're with her...? She feels different?"

"I guess so".

Alex didn't know where to take it from there. She didn't want to scare Kara, but she was also scared to open the subject. She started to think about what their mother would do, but in the meantime, it only seemed to Kara that Alex was afraid of her.

"Alex just tell me. What's your point? What's wrong?" She asked, not paying attention to the sudden laughter that she spoiled out clumsily and embarrassingly.

"No, no, nothing is wrong. Just..." Alex sighed helplessly.

Now, Kara was too confused. Maybe it wasn't going into that direction after all?

"What do you mean when you say she feels special?" Alex inhaled with relief to a less weird question that came out of her mouth.

Kara looked at her strangely, "Alex, is this some kind of reverse psychology? I know you have been spending a lot of time with Kelly lately, but if it is, then Lena should be the one getting it" she told her, justifying herself in her tone.

"No Kara..." Alex gasped. She really, really didn't want to say it directly, but it seemed to be the only way Kara would understand what she meant. So she took a deep breath and stretched out her fingers. And although she couldn't tell where that fear and nervousness were coming from, she started.

"Okay, here we go..." she cleared her throat, "Kara?"

"Alex", Kara responded, almost ridiculously.

"Do you have feelings for Lena?" she asked nervously, "it's just that... Our talk made me think that maybe... Maybe, you imagine her as more than just a friend?"

Kara was silent. Her small grin that implied that she thought Alex was joking was fading out slowly the more she looked at Alex. At first, Alex thought that she didn't understand that as well. Her Kryptonian sister was sometimes known, after all, for her adorable childish side. But when she finally took her eyes away from the floor and saw the look on Kara's face, she knew that the blonde, "not-so-confused" girl heard her loud and clear.

Yes. Finally. Kara wasn't the only one who felt that something was different. Someone, her sister of all, finally had the courage to stand in front of her and break her that truth.

But it didn't feel as relieving and nice as she imagined. She was blinking fast at her sister, her breath shuddered and the tears of the painful truth didn't spare her.

She felt exposed.

And it still seems like she was thinking about a reasonable answer, while really, she was still processing the words.

Impossible.

She had never, ever, thought of Lena in that way. Ever.

Or maybe she did?

Maybe not on purpose...

"Wait. You think I have feelings for Lena?" she laughed all of a sudden, "like r-romantic feelings... for her?" she asked awkwardly, with a half-smirk and a surprising panting.

Alex didn't recoil from her uncanny reaction. She took a few steps closer and lowered her voice, "well... Do you?" she asked nervously. She could see that she made Kara uncomfortable and very, very sensitive.

"I-... I don't know. I never considered it" Kara let out only half of the truth.

An awkward silence filled the room. Both sisters felt embarrassed. Kara was thinking.

"I don't think so. No. I only feel for Lena as a friend. Nothing more," she announced with certainty.

Alex saw that she wasn't so comfortable with the thought, and again, she didn't want to make Kara feel uncomfortable. Not any more than she had already done. She looked aside for a second and then gazed at Kara again and nodded at her lightly.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me anything if you're not ready or if you need some time to consider this. I just want you to think about it".

It seemed like a great time to leave Kara to consider her words, although usually, Alex would've stayed.   
She was headed to the door, smiling at Kara and hoping that she'd ask her to stay. If only she knew that Kara was going to do even more than that.

"No", she stopped her, voice certain and firm.

"You are wrong. I don't feel anything for her".

"I'm just saying what it sounded like, Kara, I could definitely be wrong", Alex reacted fast, "I... I just want to be there for you, no matter what. Promise me you'll think about it", she said quietly and gave her a supportive smile.

"No. You're wrong. There is nothing to think about, nothing to discuss", Kara sounded threatened. She got up and took a few steps farther from her sister.

This has definitely gone too far for her.

"It's okay, you don't have to think about it at all if you don't want to", Alex tried to calm her sister down and took a few steps closer, stretching out her hand, "I love you Kara, and I don't want you to feel like you can't talk to me or-"

"No. No! I don't love her! I don't like her! I don't feel anything for her, Alex!" the blonde yelled angrily and firm. She gazed down at Alex's hand that was trying to reach her and stepped back, away from it.

It took her a few seconds to realize what she said. She was staring at the floor with confusion and sadness.   
What could've possibly been so special about one Luthor girl? And why did she have to make Kara keep on ruining her life like that? Why would she have such an effect on her??

The questions kept on popping in Kara's head as she slowly raised it to face Alex. Her sister was shocked by her reaction, standing in front of her, speechless, and pulling her hand back in.

Kara gasped with tears, "Alex, I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me", she apologized and took a few steps closer.

"I'm... it's fine. Just call me later", Alex told her with a sad and confused smile. She took a few steps back until she faced the door.

Kara closed her eyes with regret, releasing two, big and glowing tears and letting them wet her red cheeks, as she watched her sister leaving. Once the door closed behind her, Kara took a few steps back and crashed on the couch. She felt like she had made everything worse. Now, she had to think about what her sister said.   
How could she not?   
She had to because she knew that most of it were true.

And of all people that she could fall in love with, it had to be the one that will never forgive her. The one that she'd wronged.The only one that could make her cry the way she did.

Lena.

She was more special than anyone she's ever met.

That warm feeling she got every time they met, and every time Lena said something funny or when they hugged... especially when they hugged, and Lena used to wrap her hands around her neck, laying them on her shoulders and sometimes, placing her head on one of them too.

Alex was right. And instead of listening to her, she shouted at her.

She had more work to do before tomorrow comes, and of course that the food she ordered only arrived now. When she was alone.

It felt like her entire world was crashing all over again.

Why did it feel so impossible to get back to normal?

Lena. Lena Luthor.  
That's why.

The sad Kryptonian would normally go to Alex and ask for her advice... or call Lena.

But she couldn't do either.

Even crying wasn't an option then, because she had no more tears left.


	11. Assignment

"Hello this is Catco, how may I help you?"

Kara heard the secretary from the desk next to hers. She was the only one that she could hear. Even if she tried to use her super hearing.  
The room was radio-silent. Something was different since the last time she visited the building.   
It was quite surprising, for everything about Catco had to do with social activity, yet, no conversations, not even a quiet, embarrassing 'good morning' could be recognized on that morning.

The young reporter was looking around. Every worker's eyes were colored in silver-blue. Oh...  
So that was why nobody was talking.   
The workers were just staring at the walls and ceiling and moving their heads every once in a while.

"Kara, hey!" Nia came behind her with a smile.

"Hey!", Kara jumped with a surprised smile, "I have missed you so much!" she hugged her and didn't hesitate to examine her eyes after they pulled away.

"Umm... I was thinking of an interesting assignment for you last night," she started excitingly. 

Something about Nia's expression told her otherways, "oh, there is no need. Our new boss gave me an exclusive with Cat Grant about her new company. He said he needed to talk to you about a new project" she told her, embarrassed and excited. 

"What kind of project?" Kara seemed surprised, "I just got back".

"I'm not sure. I guess you'll have to go in there and find out", Nia answered and walked away from there.

Kara listened to her friend although it definitely seemed like something was odd with Nia. Confused and a little suspicious, she headed to the main office where she was supposed to meet her new boss.   
Just before she walked in, she heard a woman talking from inside,

"I'm determined to have Obsidian VR technology in every household within a year. Obsidian North is going to change the fabric of what it means to be human" she said.

"I understand, but I can't publish anything until you give me more information" a man, who Kara guessed was her new boss responded.

"Well, as you know, Lena Luthor and I are developing the technology at both Luthor-Corp and this very building that is now under my ownership. The Obsidian North contact lenses are already being used by many people in National City, including Miss Luthor herself" she explained with confidence.  
Kara then had a clue about who she was.   
She has heard a lot about Obsidian North. It was a huge project of Lena's in the past few months. A big breakthrough, as Snapper said. And... Probably, very good destruction as well.

"Yes, I know everything about the Luthor one" answered the deep male British accent, "and I will send a reporter to L-Corp to get some details about the operating system itself. Thank you, Andrea".

Kara felt like it was a good time to cut the conversation and meet that man with the accent that talked to her last night. She knocked lightly and walked inside, "Hey, am I interrupting?"

"Depends on how much you've heard," the new boss said with a smirk. Kara couldn't tell if he was serious  
.

"Me?? No, I didn't hear anything, I just got here" she told him with her known awkwardness.

"You are Kara Danvers, correct?" the woman interrupted them.

"Yes...? " Kara was confused. 

"I admire your work, Kara. You really deserved that Pulitzer you received a few weeks ago. I watched the whole ceremony" the woman said and smiled. She had the same confusing smile as Kara's boss, Mr. Dey. Although, Kara did feel appreciated with her words.

"Yes, and we are going to do great things together," William responded, cutting the tension that was building up the more the two remained silent.

Kara could hear in his voice that he referred to her as part of something big, yet, couldn't help but feel like he just called ownership on her. The new project came back to her mind. She wondered what it could be about.

"I knew I made the right decision when hired you as the new head" Andrea moved to look at Kara.

"Wait, I thought Lena was the one who-"

"And I'm very lucky that you now own this company", William said with a happy, irritating smile.

"Oh well, every company could use a refresh," Andrea said with an annoying sweetness. Kara assumed it was something usual with her.

"Lena sold Catco to you?"

"Everything is about business these days, Miss Danvers, try to keep up. You've been missing for a while" Andrea answered. Her nice words and the lovely smile from before made Kara rethink whether she was just bragging or just proving herself worthy in front of William. She did know one thing for certain though, she didn't like that lady. And she didn't like the relations between her and Lena.

Lena?   
No, it had nothing to do with her... Don't think about her.

Rao.

"Well... I'll head down to my lab. Technology waits for no one. I have great things planned for you Mrs. Danvers" Andrea said and gave William a very-serious look just before she turned to the door.

"I'll see you around Mrs. Rojas," William said with the same serious look.

The door closed behind Andrea, making the confused reporter regain her focus. Her new boss was waiting for her.

"Hello Kara", he said comfortably and leaned back on his chair, a little amused by the confused expression on Kara's face, "can I? I mean, call you Kara? Or would you prefer Miss Danvers...?"

"K-Kara is fine", she mumbled and sat down in front of him.

"Then please, call me William", he told her, "although I assume you know who I am".

"I do," Kara told him, "you're with the Daily Planet".

"Not anymore" he corrected, "about a week ago, I became the new head of Catco". 

Kara returned a fake grin, "yeah, I see".

William inhaled, "I have an assignment for you, Kara".


	12. Business Time

"And that is it", William finished. His British accent was already getting on Kara's nerves.

"That's the assignment?" She asked, surprised.

"For now, yes," he responded. His calm reaction and suspicious smile didn't seem to get along together, nor succeed at convincing the young reporter. "Oh Kara... you are a long time project, I need you to be patient. This is a big deal" he smiled.

"It won't be a problem" Kara responded and hurried to bring up a subject that interested her even more, "I don't want to be rude", she started, "because I know that we are cooperating with Andrea..."

"-and Lena".

"Yeah... but I don't think that Catco should be this involved with Obsidian North technology " she said and inhaled, thinking about her.   
She rolled her eyes and bit her lower lip before straightening up and continuing, "we tell important stories through our articles... if we want to fit them those contact lenses, where everything is so fast and breezy, we'll have to shorten them".

"That is correct Kara, but the idea of the story will be understood", he told her, "I'm rewriting everything so it could-"

"The idea? No... these stories won't be told the way they deserve to be told, justice won't be served!"

"We are developing Kara, and you're better than most writers here... Look, I know you. You will write the new articles just as requested, it'll be a piece of cake for you". 

"That's- No. If you knew anything about me, then you'd know that I can't stand behind this".

William was about to respond, looking firm, and a little unpleased with Kara's responses when his phone rang.   
One look down at the screen was enough to set him restless. "I'm sorry I have to take this", he apologized and answered.

Kara couldn't help but roll her eyes again, although this time' it wasn't over her.  
The British new boss was about to change the entire way that Catco used to work, and he wouldn't even hear her out.

"Mr. Dey, hey, I'm just calling to check if our meeting is still happening today".

Kara stopped whining inside of her head. She would've recognized that voice from miles away.

William could understand that Kara knew exactly who was on the phone, "miss Luthor!" he answered highly, "yes, it is. You're welcome to come over right now", he seemed uncomfortable.

"Great. I hope you've done well with what I gave you" she answered. 

Kara listened to her voice carefully. She sounded so happy, and honestly, she had missed that determination, and she loved to hear the serious nature of hers that came up whenever she was close to figuring out another thing that would probably change the world.   
Something about it had always made her so proud. It was weird to feel that way now when they were no longer friends.

Friends. Yes.   
It still made sense.

Why wouldn't it?

"I did" Kara's boss answered Lena's question, pulling Kara out of her thoughts. "I suppose you have done your part of the deal as well", he added.

"Yes. I'm almost there and I am bringing it with me".

"Good," he said and hanged up the phone.

Kara was sitting uncomfortably in her chair, "w- what was that about?" she asked.

Unlike she expected, William was happy to answer, "it was about miss Luthor's new project", he replied shortly and clear his throat. His answer was clearly not enough to ease what seemed to be a worry in Kara's eyes.  
"I had an extraordinary idea that I wanted to check. I needed her help and she needed mine" he explained with a smile.

Ugh.   
That annoying smile...

"What for?" Kara was curious. 

"Nothing important. What matters is that by helping her, the workers at Catco are living their best lives", William changed the subject,

"The workers...?"

"Take a look around Kara," he said and leaned back comfortably in his chair.

Obsidian North. Of course. Kara wasn't sure how that thing worked yet. She had other things on her plate... other things to worry about. 

Her thoughts were once more interrupted by William that leaned in on his desk and pulled out of his drawer black box. "You are the last one to have it", he said excitedly and handed her the box, "and it's part of the project, so you're obligated to use them".

Kara looked at the box. A silver title on it said- 'Obsidian-silver-00155'. She raised her head, looking suspicious at William and then turning around to see the rest of the workers through the transparent glass-wall right behind her.  
She could hear William's breath getting louder the more she hesitated. All she wanted to do was to walk out of there.  
Something wasn't right. Many things weren't right.

She opened the box and pulled out two, silver contact lenses.

"Try them on" he encouraged her, ignoring her confused and scared eyes.

"Don't be afraid, Kara. You can activate them by using your fingers" he told her and passed his fingers over his eyes. Those quickly turned silver-blue, like the other workers' eyes.

Kara remembered the people that were controlled by the same technology at the square. She remembered at the people she saw less than an hour ago at Catco.   
She remembered at Lena.

"See?", Dey passed his fingers over his eyes again, "simple".

"I- I will try them after work today" Kara lied and shaved the box into her hag.

"Okay then", he smiled calmly, "that will be all".  
He opened the drawer in his desk to put his contact lenses back in, leaning back in his chair again and leaving it half-open.

Kara examined him carefully until a familiar, but surprising feeling distracted her. She felt weak. Strong waves of pain pounded in her head and hands. Not possible.  
The Kryptonian looked down at her hand, trying to hide her struggle. She saw her veins, colored in shining green, but only for a second, before William pushed the drawer door lightly with his foot, closing it completely, and leaving Kara to wonder what she should do.  
She could've sworn that there was Kryptonite in that drawer.

She got up fast, hiding the back of her palm with her purse and taking a few steps back with a forced smile on.

"And Kara", the mad stopped her before she left. Kara looked at him and tried to hide that burning pain that was throbbing in her veins and weakening her more and more as time passed.   
"This is not something you want to get involved with. Stick to your own business", he told her. 

Kara inhaled slowly, looking firm at him and holding herself from doing something she'll probably regret about later. She turned around and walked out of there, not hesitating to look back at William that returned to his work on the desk computer.

She wondered what was he up to when suddenly, she bumped into a woman.

"I'm so sorry", Kara apologized and raised her head.   
The other woman did so too.   
Examining each other carefully, the two took a few steps back with embarrassment and a slight blush.

"K-Kara! I didn't see you there, I'm sorry", Lena apologized too without looking at Kara in the eye.

The two were standing so close to each other. So close, and Kara could smell the young brunette's perfume. She had missed that smell so much.   
All she wanted to do was to grab Lena's hand and pull her in and never let go.   
To hug her.   
A normal friends' hug.

Lena didn't succeed that much at trying to avoid Kara's ocean eyes that were looking straight into hers without hesitation. Instead, she stared down at the floor, which was not very like her.   
She saw Kara's hand. It wasn't glowing or hurting anymore, and for some reason, Lena wanted to hold it.   
She could only touch her with the tips of her fingers so it looked like an accident. But it was all Kara needed to feel so that warm feeling she loved so much. And it felt so good, spreading all over her body, from the very tips of her fingers, right where Lena touched, to her abdomen, head, legs and well... the rest of her body.

"Lena...umm it's okay, it's my fault", the blonde girl finally spoiled out and immediately took a step back. She could hear Lena's heartbeat racing.

Lena had missed her too. She had to look up before it became ridiculous, and before she knew it, she was caught by Kara's wild ocean eyes.

Wow.

They reminded her of the sound of Kara, crying.   
She could almost hear Kara's tears, once again, hit the floor as she was walking out of her office on that day.

"I will leave you to it", the young Luthor said, way quieter than expected, but not too quiet for Kara to hear. She passed Kara quickly, afraid that the blonde girl would see the tears that flooded her eyes.

Kara was looking at her as she was walking into William Dey's office.   
Her hair was picked up to a high ponytail and she was wearing one of her suits. Even from the back, she looked beautiful.

Alex's sayings came back to her mind again.   
No.  
She couldn't handle it right now.  
She immediately pulled herself back together and went back to work.

"Did you bring it?" William asked the brunette once the door closed behind her.

"I said I would, and I did. Did you finish your part of the deal?" Lena sat down in front of him. Not wasting a minute.

"Every worker at Catco has a device of obsidian tech in their household", Dey assured.

"That is what you owed to Andrea for using our technology for whatever it is that you are doing. I was talking about what you owe to me", Lena cleared things out for him.

"All the kryptonite-"

"Keep it quiet", Lena whispered aggressively.

"All of the kryptonite is placed where you asked it to be" he confirmed quietly and added an eye-roll.

"And what about Ka- Mrs. Danvers?" The young Luthor asked.

"That was a favor between business partners that I was considering very carefully because it's my workers we are discussing," William told her.

"They used to work for me too," Lena told him and hid her upsetness by gazing down.

"I found an assignment for her. She'll be busy" he assured and smiled, trying to seem as comfortable as he could de to Lena's confidence, "you are a very mysterious person, Lena. I can't wait to see what comes next for you", he smiled at her with curiosity. It almost seemed like he could've answered that question himself. 

"It's no secret. Just none of your business", she smiled back with sarcasm, "can I trust you used all of it?" she left the sarcasm aside and asked seriously.

"Yes", he answered.

Lena didn't seem to believe him.

"Do you want to check in my drawer or something?" He laughed, "miss Luthor, I assure you, I used all the kryptonite that you gave me. Now, bring it".

Lena took a deep breath, "could I at least know what you are planning to do with it?" she grabbed a black box out of her purse.

"Oh, well it's no secret. Just none of your business" he smiled.

"I see", she sighed and opened the box, "Supergirl's heat vision is not going to get through these", she told him and got up, pushing the black box on the table, but not yet letting go of it.

"But listen to me carefully. This will not protect you against her. I improved these lenses for you because I needed your help, and if I find out that you hurt someone with them... or if you hurt her. I will have you killed", she finished and removed her hand slowly from the piece of technology.

William took it and passed his fingers over his eyes. They turned silver-yellow. He smiled with pride at Lena and inhaled, "that should do it".

Lena closed her purse and left the office in no time, exhaling worriedly on her way out.

In the meantime, William passed two fingers once again over his eyes and turn off the VR.  
He put the lenses back in the black box and picked up his phone.

"She brought it. But I think she suspects me", he told the person on the phone.

"Then we must start earlier than expected... How long until you finish improving these?" The man on the phone asked.

"Depends on how fast you can bring me a man named Winn Schott", William answered.

"Consider him yours by the morning".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so badly written I'm sorry :)


	13. Chapter 13

Winn opened his eyes slowly, cleaning some dust off his pants. His head was hurting and he felt dizzy and tired, "where am I?", he asked with a bruised voice.

"Good morning Mr. Schott" he heard a voice behind him.

He raised his head, allowing his sight to get clearer as he tried to untie himself from the chair he was sitting.  
William Dey sat in front of him, "it's pointless, Mr. Schott".

"Who are you? Let me go!" Winn yelled at him.

"Mr. Schott, please, make yourself comfortable. We might spend some time here" William told him. He was very nervous and uncomfortable with seeing Winn struggling like that, which was quite strange given his words and tone.

"Whoever you are, the Legion will find me and they'll hurt you. Where are we?" the young, confused man asked again

"You are home, Winn. I brought you home" William answered him. And just like Kara, Winn didn't like him already.

"Home?" He didn't understand

"National city. November 2019. Home."

"2019? Who are you?" Winn was confused. 

He wondered who could've possibly known that he has gone to the future?   
How did that man bring him back? 

"My name is William Dey. But that's not important. I'm just a part of a much, much bigger operation", William said uncomfortably. He wasn't okay with the way he was talking. That hostility was nothing like him, Winn could tell.

"I'm sure you're familiar with the term- 'Obsidian North'... 'Obsidian Technology' maybe?" William started investigating,

"Never heard of it" Winn lied.   
He was well trained for questions like that by the Legion. He was stronger, in both mind and body.

"Oh Winn... if I know who you are, don't you think I know where you're from? or more correctly- when you're from?" Dey smiled with that sarcastic smile of his.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, and I need you to listen carefully".

Winn turned silent. He shook his chair again, trying to release himself but with no success.

"I know what you are capable of. In fact, the reason you're here is that I need your help".

"I will never help a man like you," Winn hurled at him.

"So you do know who I am. Good. Then you probably know what I can do to you if you don't cooperate", William threatened, invested in the character he has created for himself.   
Unfortunately for him, Winn could tell it was just a show that was meant to scare him.

"I need you to take those contact lenses and merge them with this," the British said and put a large silver suitcase on the table.

"Is that-?"

"Kryptonite? Yes. Delivered by the one and only, Lena Luthor", William answered shortly.

Winn was horrified. A lot has clearly changed since the last time he talked to his friends.

"You see? To get to those contacts, I had to make a deal with both Mrs. Luthor and another woman that you probably know as Acrata" William explained with a smile, meant to hide those beads of sweat that coursed down his face. 

"While Acrata wanted the successful invitation of hers to spread all over the world, Lena... had some more personal requests," he continued and stood up, avoiding Winn's accusing glance.

"So she gave your kryptonite in exchange for what?" Winn asked. It was obvious to him that William will answer. The genius man was definitely running the whole investigation, manipulating William to give him information by keeping him talking.

"Shelley Island. She intends to capture Supergirl and hurt her somehow. All she needed me to do was to place the kryptonite all over the place so Supergirl will be powerless", William said proudly and immediately regretted that he did.   
He looked directly to the corner between the two right walls and the ceiling like someone was watching him through a camera, knocking their hand on their forehead and rolling their eyes so hard they were seeing the back of their heads.

"That's ridiculous Lena would never hurt Ka-Supergirl".

"I don't mind what she'll do with my help or with her kryptonite. But I'm sure you can imagine how hard it was to help them both" Dey changed the subject.

"And why would you need both of them? Acrata could've given you the technology without Lena's help" Winn said. He was gathering the information, those were the facts:

-Lena had kryptonite, most of it is now on Shelly Island.

-William had kryptonite too, Lena's kryptonite. And he intended to use it somehow.

-Acrata, who was also known as Andrea Rojas, gave William obsidian contact lenses in exchange for publishing her technology.

Something didn't add up.

Winn's eyes narrowed as he was trying to concentrate.

"Because we needed the technology improved. Lena Luthor is more than capable of doing miracles. She made these very contact lenses heat-vision-proof", Dey spoiled.

Then, when he gave a quick look at the wall again, he was more confident, like he felt that he was finally getting his hands on it.

He opened another box that contained Lena's improved technology.

"Why would you need your obsidian north technology to be-" Winn stopped. His eyes were searching on the floor as the answer to his question was getting clearer by the second.  
He raised his head and exhaled with horror, "you want to Supergirl to wear them. They are not for you. She won't be able to take them off", he concluded.

"So you are as smart as they say. That's where you come in. I need you to put the kryptonite in these. I was told she needs to suffer", Dey said, again, not very comfortable with referring to Supergirl like that.   
His behavior was very confusing.

"And why would you want Supergirl to suffer?" Winn asked.

"It's not me who has a problem with her, it's a man I owe a favor to. So get on with it", he said impatiently.

"Does Lena know this is what you do with the technology she improved for you?" Winn's eyes burned with tears. He had missed his friends so much. How could've he possibly guessed that they would end up hurting each other?  
Kara and Lena... What happened between those two?  
Winn's questions were far from over.

He knew one thing for sure, he needed to get out of there.

"No. And it's none of her business, she's just part of the plan," William said, revealing to Winn that the Luthor girl was being tricked.

Wow, he sucked at this.

William took a quick look at that suspicious corner again. Probably imagining himself getting fired or worse for his very bad work and for telling Winn, basically everything he needed to know to stop him and whoever he worked for.

"I will never help you," Winn announced.

"Yes, I thought you would say that... that's why I brought with me a special guest", William smiled. He stepped to the door with confidence. If he thought he was getting the idea of madness before, he was mastering it then.

"Winn?" A familiar voice ached from the entrance.

"Marie! Come here please!" He called the woman that showed up seconds later.

"Mom?" Winn was shocked,

"Winn!!" she ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"What are you doing here? What's on your neck?" Winn examined his mother carefully.

"I don't know..."

"Oh, that? That's just a tiny, little bomb that will go off in five days", Dey told him, "unless... you do as I say".

If the people that were, supposedly, behind the cameras were smashing their heads into the walls with embarrassment and disappointment, now, they would've been clapping their hands and throwing roses and confetti all over.

"Winn, don't listen to him," Winn's mother encouraged him.

William grabbed her forcefully with his right hand. In his left one, there was a remote control, and on it, there was a big red bottom.

"One click and you won't have five days. The choice is all yours, Winn". 

Voices of joy were, supposedly, of course, heard from the room with the people watching William, amazed by his development during the investigation.   
Even Winn could tell-   
William crossed the line.

"Fine. I'll do it", he said quietly, slowly understanding what he was about to do.

"You have five days," Dey said and banded over, circling the chair. Winn could recognize a sad tone in his voice that made him extremely suspicious.  
William cut the rope behind his back and turned his back on Winn, "and don't pull any tricks. They'll know", he muttered and walked out of the room, leading Winn's mother outside with him.


	14. Five 'Deys' Later

"Knock, knock!"

The door opened, allowing some light to enter the dark bunker that Winn was held at and flush his eyes.

"Good morning Mr. Schott! Your time is up", William said shortly as he walked inside. On his face, the usual smile, still hiding his discomfort.

Winn didn't answer him. It's been almost 2 days that he hasn't left the bruised mattress that was lying in the corner of the room.   
The last few days were terrible for him. Not knowing where he was, working on something that will probably harm his best friend, Kara.   
He hasn't seen her, or everyone else, for almost 2 years. And after all this time... It felt like hell.

William, on the other hand, was very energetic and excited to 'prove' himself to his, supposedly, superiors, as Winn guessed.

"Is it done?" he asked, closing the door behind him. He started to walk around, loud steps on the dusty floor, totally getting into the scary, unexpected character that he had built for himself.  
The room turned dark again once the door closed.

"Yes," Winn answered him quietly. His voice was hoarse. It's been a few long days he hasn't said a word. He turned himself and faced the wall behind him. William's face was the last face he wanted to see.

William made room for two men to walk inside.

"Take this. Make sure it works", William ordered them to take the improved technology.

The last two days were a waste of time for Winn, not that William or anyone else bothered to check. Truth was, he was more than capable of completing the mission in less than a day, but his conscious made it more difficult.  
Yet, he finished two days before expected. He spent them thinking about Kara and everyone else and their reunion, wondering what was going to happen to him.

"I figured why you told me your plan," he told the British irrigate man that walked freely around the room.

"Is that so?" Dey teased. He stopped walking and sat on the chair behind the dirty, black desk that Winn worked on.

"You're going to kill me, aren't you?" Winn asked him the only thing he wasn't sure about. 

Yet.

"And what makes you think I will?" William asked, interested.

"Your plan is too good to be faked, and you know me. So you know what my friends and I are capable of", Winn started slowly regaining his confidence. "If I get out of here, you'll be dead or worse, that's why you're not going to let me out of here".

The conclusion was final. If Winn escapes, William will be caught and the superfriends will win. If he doesn't... well, William couldn't keep him there forever...

"You're right. You're not getting out of here, because we still need you for one more thing", William responded, amused and yet, desperate to end whatever that was.

Again, that 'We'...

We who? It seemed like Winn was having his own mystery to solve.

"What for? I did what you asked me to do", Winn said and sat up, on the mattress, leaning on the wall behind him. He was staring at William with certainty and anger, making the British man sweaty and nervous. 

William wasn't sure what to say and as he was wondering how to form his answer, he also managed to assure Winn that he was nothing but a man obeying other ones' orders. 

"Everything will become clear in time", he spoiled, "now, as promised, Marie!"

The two men walked inside again with Winn's mother. The bomb around her neck was gone.  
As soon as they loosened their hold, the concerned and confused mother ran to Winn and hugged him.   
Despite his relief, Winn didn't hurry to thank William. His answer wasn't satisfying enough. There was more.

"I always keep my promises," William answered Winn suspicious glance. His words seemed like someone gave him a script to act according to.  
He was about to leave the room when suddenly he stopped. Winn assumed it was because he remembered at another part of the script he, supposedly, received.

"Before I go, I have a question for you", he teased and something about the way his eyebrows narrowed with pity made Winn concerned.   
William stepped closer to the mattress, bending over so he could face Winn, "I want you to remember- once you answer me, it will stop", he lowered his voice, twisting his face a little like he was going to give Winn that annoying, mean smile of his, but then decided not to, or just couldn't.

Bad casting.

He ordered the men to let the poor mother out of the room.

"What do you mean, I can stop it? Stop what?" Winn asked with confusion.

"I said I won't hurt your mother Winn, but we do need some information that I know you have", William told him and stood back up, slowly walking backward as things became clearer to the young man on the mattress.

"Just know that you're the only one who can stop it" he reminded him as if he was begging for Winn to do so. He took a quick gaze at the men, nodding slightly.  
The men nodded back with approval and hurried aggressively towards Winn. The pulled him forcefully away from his mattress as William prepared one of the chairs.

"What are you doing? What do you want?!" Winn shouted, unable to escape the ropes that held him once more against the chair.

"Stop resisting, it'll only hurt more!" William yelled, letting a hidden worry escape into his tone. "It's only one simple question", he added and stepped closer to the chair.

"Stop! Let me go!"

The tall and creepy men opened a black suitcase on the table beside Winn. There were a lot of silver tools in it and Winn didn't have to think too hard to understand what those tools were made for.

William inhaled and took a few steps back, gaining a scary pose before asking the one question he was requested to get an answer for, "who is Supergirl?"

"I don't know", Winn lied quietly, making one of the men place a knife on his skin.

"You can answer now and avoid what's coming, Winn, it's your choice", William gave him a last warning and integrated his arms, "what is Supergirl's identity?"

"I- don't- know", Winn repeated.

Alex would've been proud if she saw him then. He stared at William bravely, guaranteeing him that he wasn't going to say a word, even if it cost him his life.

"You're lying. He's all yours boys", William told the men and walked out of there.

The door closed behind him, filling the room with darkness again.

"Last chance. Who is she?!" one of the men shouted in his face, forcing his horrible breath into Winn's mouth.

Winn raised his head to face him, smiling with certainty and narrowing his eyes, "I don't know what William thinks I do. But whoever she is, you'll regret messing with her", he teased with apathy.

The man punched him strongly with a laugh, "well, if that's the case, then it's going to be a long night".


	15. Problems And Silver Eyes

"Kara! Kara, hey!" Nia grabbed the blonde one's hand, "where have you been?" She asked, frightened.

"Oh hey! I was working on this new assignment I was given ... You are not going to believe how weird it is", Kara told her and reached her bag to grab some papers, noticing Nia's nervousness in the corner of her eye.

"Do you want coffee too?" She asked, smiling at the young reporter.

"No Kara, there is no time! You've got to come with me!" Nia raised her voice and dragged her out of the coffee shop.

Kara looked outside, it was a beautiful day. The sun was shining all over and its rays made the trees and plants look greener than usual. There was almost no traffic, so birds could be heard everywhere.   
The Kryptomiam noticed a delivery boy was riding on his bike, throwing newspapers towards the entrances of the different buildings, and a mother and her daughter eating ice cream and passing right next to them as Nia kept dragging her down the streets.   
She was lingering at the warmth of the sun they were padding on her skin. She hasn't felt it like that in a very long time, since she was stuck at home, working on the new project given to her by her boss, William Dey.

"Are you coming?" Nia asked her, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Yes, yes" Kara hurried after her.

They took the first elevator that arrived. Nia wanted to be there as soon as possible.

"Can you please tell me what is happening?" Kara asked, drinking her coffee slowly and wondering what was the reason for Nia's behavior.

"You should see for yourself," Nia told her and started tapping restlessly on the floor with her foot, waiting for the elevator to arrive at Catco's offices. "And drink faster", she added nervously.

The elevator doors opened. Kara expected to see the place destroyed, or on fire or anything else that could explain Nia's weird behavior.

But there was nothing.

Kara didn't notice any special changes. Everyone was working as usual. Some were typing on their computers, some were walking around the room, talking and exchanging ideas.   
Kara only noticed a woman was walking towards them. She was walking fast and not so carefully among the people that crossed the room, holding a cup of coffee in her right hand and lots of paperwork in the other one. 

She seemed okay to the reporters when suddenly, her eyes turned silver.

The color though didn't seem like the only thing that changed about her if Kara looked closely enough. Something about her expression seemed off, and before Kara knew it, the woman dropped her mug and paperwork that were lucky to be caught right before they hit the floor.

Nia and she watched as the woman turned around and walked angrily towards a man that was working on his desk.   
Once the man noticed her, he immediately got up from his chair, not fast enough to avoid the hand that grabbed him from his shirt and pushed him to the floor.

"Hey! What's going on??" William rushed out of his office. Everyone stopped their work and raised their heads to look at the two.

It could've been the way they glanced at her in fear, or something about her, or maybe the man's cries for help that snapped the woman out of what Kara guessed was some sort of mind-control. But whatever it was, it caused the woman in front of her to stop what she was about to do, and soon enough, her eyes turned back to their original color.

Nia and Kara stepped closer, making their way between the horrified workers.

"What was that?!" William shouted angrily.

"I-I don't know. I don't remember anything..." the woman mumbled with confusion and lowered her eyes to the man beneath her feet. She seemed so confused as the feeling of guilt washed over her. She looked around. Everyone was staring, shocked.

It seemed to Kara that her very suspicious, British boss had a clue about what happened to her, but he was quick to respond with composure.

"Everyone! Go back to work! There's nothing to see here!" he raised his voice and hurried back to his office.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry... excuse me!" the woman apologized and ran away from the crowd.

"Hey! Wait!" Kara ran after her.

She handed the troubled lady her belongings with a confused but supportive smile.

"Thank you", the troubled girl nodded and took them from Kara's hands.

She kept walking, hurrying towards the elevator as Nia and Kara kept following her.  
Nia passed her quickly and turned around to face her, "wait a second. Can you tell us what happened?" 

"I don't know, I'm not sure".

"What do you mean?" Kara hurled on her another question. 

The woman inhaled and straightened her head, "it was like I was being controlled somehow... it wasn't me, I swear! I would never attack him like that!" she told them and passed the two, looking ashamed and uncertain.

"We know it wasn't you! Stop!" Nia called her and stopped the woman by holding her hand, "please... What was that?" 

"I don't know. I have to go", the woman resisted and walked into the elevator.

Nia sighed, "the same thing happened yesterday to this guy", she told Kara and pointed at a man that was working on his desk.

Kara looked at her with concern, "what happened exactly?"

"He just dropped everything and started to walk towards a delivery girl that came yesterday... he claimed that he didn't know what happened as well," Nia explained.

"What about his eyes? Did they turn silver too?" the blonde reporter asked.

"Yes," Nia confirmed and frowned.

The two reporters looked at each other. They needed more information and they needed it fast.  
And suddenly, like someone from above heard their call for some clarity, the TV screen turned on. The title said 'Breaking News', and soon, the well-dressed and concerned reporter started talking-

"We were informed that there has been a wave of attacks at several locations throughout National City. We received information about car accidents, physical attacks, and reports about people that had 'lost all reason' and attacked their very friends and family!  
All of the attackers seemed to be using Obsidian North technology during the attacks, yet, all of them claim to not remember anything of the time of the incidents. Our reporter from the field, reports that it's most likely to assume that the source of these attacks is a flaw in the breaking-through invention, that was recently developed by the CEO of L-Corp corporation- Lena Luthor, who is now nowhere to be found, and her associate- Andrea Rojas..."

Kara and Nia stood there with their mouths open. This couldn't be happening. Kara felt a cold chill passing throughout her body, paralyzing her.

Nia's eyes burned with tears, "could this get any worse??" She asked silently.

And again, like someone from above heard her, the man on the TV said another thing that shook mentally the two young reporters-

"We are now receiving some more information, and are horrified to announce that all of the victims are... well, aliens. Coincidence??? We don't think so. And we are wondering, is this some sort of a way to tell the world that Ben Lockwood's work is now being continued by Andrea Rojas? Or have Lena Luthor chosen her side in this citizen's war? Are we facing a second part of the horrors that commanded us last year? We will keep you updated..."

Kara closed her eyes. It must've been a dream. She couldn't believe Lena was an actual suspect. She couldn't believe that everything she's worked on, all of her efforts to end what seemed to be, unstoppable hate and violence against aliens. Was that all for nothing?

Nia couldn't help but notice how sad and disappointed the blue-eyed girl was. She placed her hand on Kara's shoulder.

"It's going to be okay," she said softly.

Kara swallowed. She wasn't sure if it will ever be.

"Now, we need to figure out what's going on", Nia told her.

"Let's go", Kara said and nodded, blinking fast to keep the tears inside.


	16. Explanation

"This is the third day of the attacks all over National City. CEO, Lena Luthor is officially wanted by the police. If you have any information about her whereabouts please report immediately. We will keep you updated..."

Alex turned off the big screen at the DEO with a deep sigh.

"This is unbelievable", she said and looked at Kara.  
The Kryptonian didn't say anything in response, but everybody could tell that she was the most upset of them all.

"So here is what we got so far" J'ohn started with a cheering voice, "all of the attackers had Obsidian North technology in their households, so that can explain the source..."

"The odd thing is that no one seems to remember activating their technology", Brainy continued him. "As all of you know, to operate the tech, all you need to do is pass your fingers over your eyes, like this-" Brainy did as he explained and his eyes turned silver.

"Brainy!" Alex yelled.

The scared alien immediately turned the technology off. "What?" He asked with confusion.

"Why are you using it? It's dangerous!" Alex castigated him. She felt like she was explaining to a three-year-old that he shouldn't touch fire.

"It's not dangerous," Kara corrected her sister. It was the first thing she had said all evening.  
"Lena didn't program it to be dangerous. It's not how it's supposed to work".

"Indeed, but we must keep in head that Lena-"

"Is a Luthor??" Kara yelled angrily, "J'ohn, are you serious?" 

"I meant to say- that Lena can make mistakes too. Perhaps it's just a bug", J'ohn explained himself and tried to calm Kara down.  
The blonde looked down. She felt bad for talking to J'ohn like that. It wasn't the first time she'd found herself reacting like that when others were talking about Lena... like hearing her name just lightened something in her... But whatever it was, she wasn't sure what it was and it's been quite alarming and confusing to hear herself saying things out of place.

She did know one thing, and it was that Lena had to do with it and that she was so worried about her.

"It's not just that", Brainy continued, walking around the room, "usually, even when you use Obsidian technology, you're capable of remembering what happened there and also be with even the tiniest connection to the real world". 

"And?" Alex was confused.

"They aren't. The people claim to remember nothing. They weren't able to stop it". 

Kara turned her back to the group and looked again at the big screen, thinking.

"But they did stop at some point..." Alex continued Brainy.

"Yes, yes they did, so it seems like whatever controls them, lasts for a few seconds to minutes every time".

Kara immediately turned back to the concerned group, as if she needed to hold on at any sign of truth and innocence that came up, anything that could prove Lena's true intentions, anything that could protect her...

"So... what they do is not really them?" Nia concluded with relief.

"No", Brainy confirmed, determined. "While using the technology, the users are not supposed to move in the real world. Only in the VR to wherever they wish".

So it was certain, Kara thought, someone must have messed with Obsidian and it was not Lena's fault. 

"Seems like Lena should've known that something was wrong and stop it weeks ago when people were walking freely in the real world even while using Obsidian North technology", J'ohn said.

"It did happen before, and as far as we know she didn't do anything about it..." Alex stated, looking with sadness and guilt at Kara.

"So, this whole thing... aliens getting hurt, a whole caus... Lana being a suspect to this major crime... it all could've been stopped," Nia declared silently, not helping but making Kara confused.  
Despite her hurt and mixed feelings, the Kryptonian's confusion didn't last for long and turned into anger as soon as Ale joined the conversation that took an unexpected turning.

"I agree-"

"No! It's not her fault!" she yelled.   
The things they said were far too much for her. "Lena is a good person! And I am not giving up on her for some random mistake we don't know anything about!" Kara pounded the table strongly. "Whatever the reason might be, whatever might've happened... she's not a villain. She would never do something like this! Not on purpose..."

Her eyes were burning with tears. She felt so confused. How could something like that make her behave so badly, so extremely... She wondered how she managed to lose it so quickly... What could've triggered her that much?

It felt like she was drowning, suffocating of her own truth, and losing control.

Why did it feel so hopeless to save Lena?

The superhero let out a loud sigh, letting the rest of the group know that the mental breakdown she had for a second was over and that she was okay.

Alex placed her hand on her shoulder, "do we know where Lena is?" she asked and her tone implied that she was asking for Kara.

"No, not yet", J'ohn answered, "but once we do, everything will get much clearer".

"And you'll be the first one to know", Alex added and gazed at her sister. "We should meet again once we know what we are dealing with. Keep investigating", she ordered the rest.

Everyone was headed out after her words when J'ohn stopped and turned around to Alex, "Alex, a minute?" 

Alex looked back, making sure Kara already left the facility along with the rest before she nodded and followed him into the hallway.

J'ohn led her to one of the investigation rooms and then leaned on the wall, looking to his side. Alex stood right in front of him with her hands on her waists.

"What is it?" she asked, making J'ohn raise his head and look at her.   
There was something on his mind, she could tell.

The alien took a deep breath and started talking, "ever since these attacks started, Kara... has been very... well, protective whenever Lena was brought up", he started carefully.

Alex went pale. She had the feeling someone was going to notice that soon enough, but it was still confusing to think that maybe J'ohn had noticed what she already suspected for very long.

"Oh, o-okay", she mumbled and nodded as if she was thinking of what he said carefully when really, she was just trying to figure out what was going on in J'ohn's head. 

"Lena has been off the radar for almost 4 days now..." he continued.

Alex started to think of excuses and explanations because from what it sounded like, J'ohn was going to tell her that Lena and her sister were having an affair.

"I don't want to doubt Kara. I trust and love her and would do anything to protect her-"

Okay, here it is, Alex thought. It was happening... and J'ohn was being the protective father, no doubt.

"I know you do too, but considering the recent events and the fact that she and Lena are very close, I suspect that she might've wanted to protect her more than just in words".

Wait... that wasn't- Alex turned confused. Were they having a... well... adults talk about Kara's, supposedly, intimate relationship with-.. she disgustingly wondered.

"What do you mean?" she asked innocently.

"I'm talking about actions"

Oh god...

"Lena Luthor is a very smart woman, but I don't think she just magically managed to hide like this without help", J'ohn reached his point and gave Alex a huge hint about where the conversation was going.

Alex was happy to understand that it wasn't going into that direction, but still concerned by J'ohn's words.

"Are you are suggesting that-"

"I'm not suggesting anything. And I hate to believe it, but... is there any chance that Kara might, know or at least have a good guess, where Lena could be?" 

Alex turned silent. Oh, she would've preferred to talk with J'ohn about her sister's sexual life, if it meant that she wouldn't hear him asking her if Kara might've been hiding Lena somewhere and lying about it.  
The DEO director was even more shocked than J'ohn himself, who felt great pain and sorrow for having to bring that option up.

None of them expected to face that question. J'ohn could tell how hard it was for Alex, and Alex couldn't hide that sense of anger she had in her, even though, that question has passed in her head a few times during the talk they all had a few minutes ago.

And she was sure she wasn't the only one who thought about it, after Kara had been so aggressive, worried and nervous when she talked about Lena, or even when she was just standing in the room and changing expressions from professional ones to disappointed or sad ones every time Lena's name was brought up.

Looking at Alex wondering and thinking so deeply about what he said, made J'ohn slowly understand that he was overstepping.  
His suggestion or sort of conspiracy seemed to sound too true to her.

"I don't think so. Kara wouldn't lie to us about something this big. We are here to help her, to help Lena, and she knows it", Alex announced. "She cherishes and cares for Lena more than all of us put together... But, I agree with you that she hasn't been herself in the past few days... so, if you see or hear anything suspicious, please keep me updated", Alex asked him with slight sadness in her eyes.

J'ohn nodded.


End file.
